


Amelia

by LizaLies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Infidelity, Latin Hetalia, M/M, Misogyny
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaLies/pseuds/LizaLies
Summary: El mundo de Alfred está lleno de estrategias, dobles intenciones y múltiples máscaras. Siempre calculador había logrado salirse con la suya, hasta ahora.Lo peor, que también arriesgará a alguien que le importa.
Relationships: America/Mexico (Hetalia), Female America/Mexico (Hetalia), Usa/Mexico (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo

En este mundo nada es fácil, tienes que ser más listo que los demás, por desgracia la vida no es un juego de ajedrez, todos al mismo nivel con cada una de las piezas a la vista para dar batalla. Es póker y juegas con lo que te tocó, hay quienes recibieron una _mano_ terrible, nada pueden hacer más que retirarse y mantener sus vidas mediocres. Otros como Alfred habían sido afortunados, su _dealer_ le entregó tan buena mano que era capaz de permanecer en la mesa e incluso subir sus apuestas.

Y qué vida más privilegiada había tenido, un padre adinerado que en su etapa de rebeldía le miraba con decepción, pero al final intentaba comprar su cariño con regalos caros, el respetable Arthur Kirkland. Una madrastra francesa capaz de calmar la furia de su padre cuando este intentaba ser más firme con él, madame Bonnefoy. Y un hermanastro menor incapaz de robarle la atención de la que obviamente Alfred era merecedor, el buen Mattie.

Pero eso no era suficiente, no. Necesitaba más, su propia vida, su propio imperio. Quería incluso su propio apellido “Jones” como la empresa que recientemente fundó, Alfred Kirkland sonaba tan mal, y la gente había empezado a llamarle así “Alfred F. Jones”.

Lo estaba logrando, estaba jugando sus cartas. ¿Había utilizado a la gente? Sí. ¿Se arrepentía? No, para nada. Todos en su mesa son de la misma calaña, buitres con un sinfín de máscaras, una bola de hipócritas. No les estaba robando dinero, les estaba venciendo en su juego, le estaba haciendo un favor al mundo, era prácticamente un héroe.

—Sube la apuesta “Jonsie pooh” —Una voz femenina y risueña le habló.

—¿L-La apuesta?

De pronto Alfred estaba sentado literal en una mesa de juegos, estaba en el interior de un casino, pero todo estaba a oscuras. No podía ver a la mujer que tenía en frente, solo pudo distinguir sus uñas con esmalte rojo tamborileando en la mesa.

— _All-in_ —dijo la voz mientras reía divertida. Aún no podía verle el rostro, pero distinguió un brillo azul intenso y helado donde deberían estar sus ojos.

De pronto un chico moreno salió de las sombras y se acercó a la mesa. El corazón de Alfred le cayó hasta el estómago.

—N-no… _él_ no.

La risa femenina estalló en carcajadas mientras aplaudía.

— _Él_ no. ¿¡Me oíste?! ¡ _Él_ no!

—Gringo, despierta.


	2. Un buen amigo

Alfred le metió la lengua a la boca, le daba besos perezosos y le mordía suavemente los labios. Le gustaba tanto ese momento, cuando Pedro se volvía dócil y le dejaba hacer lo que quería con él. Estaba encima del muchacho, llevaba ya un buen rato besándole, pero simplemente no podía parar. Que su amigo le metiera las manos en el cabello, le acariciara las mejillas con los pulgares y le lamiera los labios con la puntita de la lengua como un gatito tampoco ayudaba a querer separarse de él.

—¿Qué hora es? —La voz era un susurro en la oscuridad.

—3 de la mañana.

—Hora real gringo.

Con un suspiro derrotado Alfred se despegó de su amante y revisó su teléfono.

—3:42 a.m.

—¿A qué hora llega su vuelo?

—A las 5…Falta más de una hora —respondió dispuesto a seguir comiéndole la boca.

—Debo irme.

Pedro hizo un intento por levantarse, pero el rubio le abrazó por la cintura mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Un rapidito?

—Contigo no hay rapiditos Al, luego no puedes parar —contestó con una risa escondida en su voz.

No quería soltarlo, le dejaba besos en el hombro y le acariciaba el pecho desnudo mientras jugaba con la medallita de la virgen de Guadalupe que le colgaba del cuello.

—Además te quitaste el condón. Hay que cambiar las sábanas —le riñó el moreno mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

—Se rompió.

—Mentiroso.

Sí, era un mentiroso. Habían tenido esa discusión ya varias veces, a Alfred no les gustaba usar condón en sus encuentros con Pedro, eso era de uso exclusivo de cuando estaba con alguna de sus exnovias, un elemento infaltable en sus pasadas relaciones. Pero no entendía por qué era un problema con su amigo, no es como si fuese a preñarle, y estaba perfectamente sano.

Pedro se separó de él y se levantó de la cama, tenía rastros de semen que le había corrido por el muslo. Alfred cerró los ojos para rememorar lo sucedido durante la noche. Las fuertes piernas del moreno aprisionando sus caderas, la forma en que arqueaba la espalda cuando le besaba los muslos, el sentir los espasmos de su cuerpo y su propia voz saliendo como un rugido ahogado mientras el muchacho tembloroso trataba de escapar de él en la cama, cansado ya después de su tercer orgasmo. Fue perfecto.

—No hay que negarnos nunca a un buen _creampie_ Pedrito.

—Como sea, voy a bañarme. Tú también, no olvides ducharte.

—¿Nos bañamos juntos?

—¡Claro! Y de paso nos seguimos besuqueando en la ducha.

—¿En serio? —El rostro del estadounidense se iluminó como el de un niño al ver su botín de dulces en Halloween.

—No, cambia las sábanas.

Alfred se quedó mirando enfurruñado como el joven desaparecía por la puerta del baño de la habitación. No quería cambiar las sábanas, estaban tibias y olían a Pedro. Enterró su cabeza en la almohada donde hace un par de minutos estaba acostado el mexicano, el aroma de su cabello estaba impregnado en ella ¿Acaso se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado en _esto_? Cada vez era más difícil separarse de él.

La fragancia de la almohada le hizo pensar en su amigo, Pedro había cambiado, de eso estaba seguro. Sin duda alguna Alfred había despertado un lado cínico en él que ambos desconocían que tenía. Poco a poco se iba perdiendo ese joven que jugaba con bromas en doble sentido pero que se sonrojaba y evadía la mirada cuando alguien mostraba genuino interés por él. Prueba de ello era que haya aceptado _esto_ que ambos tenían ahora.

Alfred aún recuerda su primera vez, Pedro era virgen, él no. Fueron a un motel barato, un local con la leyenda urbana de estar maldito, así de feo era ese lugar, y ahí lo desvirgó. Le había llevado con toda la intención de hacerlo, se sintió atraído hacia él desde que tenía 13 años, fue la edad exacta de cuando dejó de verle como su “amiguito”, el “vecinito”, pero el chico siempre le rehuyó a ese tipo de sentimientos. Tuvo que esperar años.

El moreno había llorado, no durante el sexo, antes. Solo se estaban besando en la cama, apenas empezaban a quitarse la ropa y de la nada empezó a sollozar, como si le hubiese lastimado. No estaba acostumbrado a verle llorar. No le gustó verle llorar, parecía que llevaba guardando tanto dolor. Alfred le preguntó por qué lo hacía y solo recibió un “No sé”. De pronto el muchacho estalló, empezó a estremecerse y las lágrimas cayeron sin tregua en su rostro. El rubio no supo que hacer, así que solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le dejó desahogarse mientras le acariciaba la pierna tratando de consolarle.

Lo más raro vino después, Pedro estaba hecho un ovillo dándole la espalda mientras seguía llorando. Él intentó agarrar con el pie una bolsa de plástico que estaba en el piso para tomar una cerveza y se resbaló. Se quedó sentado un rato en la alfombra viendo como también se había caído y desparramado una bolsa de comida rápida que habían llevado. Su amigo llorando, él aún caliente con la camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado y la comida desperdiciada. ¿La noche podía ponerse más triste?

En eso empezó a sentir sacudidas de la cama, el colchón le daba golpes en la espalda, al girarse pudo ver el cuerpo de Pedro convulsionarse mientras se agarraba el estómago. Asustado tocó al joven solo para que éste se rodara y pudo ver su rostro. El muy idiota se estaba riendo, no era una risa regular, era de esas que te cortan la respiración y te hace soltar lágrimas. Lágrimas que se mezclaron con las de su llanto anterior. Cuando Alfred consternado le preguntó por qué se reía el chico solo le respondió “Por todo, pendejo”.

Una vez que Pedro había superado su catarsis solo le miró, ahí tendido de lado en la cama. Alfred nunca le había visto tan ¿bonito? Por lo general le describiría como alguien atractivo o guapo, pero verle así, con los ojos entrecerrados enrojecidos, sorbiéndose la nariz coloreada, con lágrimas aún atrapadas en sus pestañas y sonriéndole, no había otra forma de describirle. Se debatió entre besarle o simplemente dejarle en paz cuando el chico de golpe le soltó un débil “Cógeme”.

_Jodido loco. Un exorcismo es lo que necesitabas._

El aroma del jabón y el shampoo impregnando la habitación junto al suave vapor proveniente del baño le trajo de vuelta al presente. Desde la primera vez que intimaron se volvió hábito del moreno bañarse con la puerta abierta. Pudo escuchar su voz bajo la regadera tarareando una melodía lenta. Alfred podría acostumbrarse a eso, que demonios, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso e incluso lo añoraba cuando estaban separados. Su aroma, su voz… su presencia.

_Mierda. Te dije que no te involucraras demasiado._

Claro, era fácil pensarlo, ser solo _fuck buddies_. Pero Pedro era también su amigo, de hecho, fue su amigo antes que nada, no era un tipo cualquiera que conoció en un bar, una aplicación por internet o hubiese hecho un par de proyectos con él. Era su confidente, el muchacho que había logrado sacar _esqueletos de su closet_ para meterlos en el propio mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le decía “Nadie sabe, nadie supo gringo”. Tantos secretos. Si alguien quisiera destruir a Alfred sería tan fácil, solo habla con Matt y Pedro. Pero uno es prácticamente invisible y al otro nadie le toma en serio. Dos ceros cubriéndole los flancos. ¿Quién iría por ellos?

_Amelia._

El pensamiento atravesó como un relámpago su mente y un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo.

—Gordo ¿tienes cepillo de dientes extra? —El joven recién bañado se asomó en el marco de la puerta con una toalla en la cintura.

—No, usa el mío.

—Eww.

—¿Eww? ¿Quieres que te recuerde donde ha estado tu boca? —le respondió divertido el rubio olvidando su preocupación anterior.

—Je, touché. ¿Dónde está tu cepillo?

—En la gaveta de abajo.

El moreno regresó al baño, se escuchó un par de sonidos de cristales chocando entre sí antes de que agregara.

—Ash, es de maquinita. —Un sonidito de “tsss” sustituyó su voz.

“Gordo”, “gringo”, “papi”, “wey”. Cualquiera de esas palabras tenía más valor que los “honeys” “baby” “mi amor” que Alfred había recibido. No es lo que se dice, es cómo se dice, y cuando el mexicano habla hay afecto en sus palabras. A pesar de todas las mierdas que habían pasado entre ellos, él seguía ahí y su “gringo” no tenía ese veneno impregnado de cuando los amigos del moreno o su propia hermana hablaban de él. Y vaya que los había escuchado: “Ese _gringo_ es un imbécil”, “ _Gringo_ tenía que ser”, “A ese _gringo_ no le importa nada ni nadie”, “Ese _gringo_ no te quiere Pedro, nunca te va a querer”.

“¿Y a ti qué o qué? Muy mi pedo, que te valga” les ha respondido Pedro. Su Pedro.

—No has cambiado las sábanas. —El moreno salió del baño en bóxer y nalgueó a Alfred —. Vamos levántate.

—¿Y si lo dejo todo así y mejor le llevo al departamento?

—No Al, va a querer venir a tu casa. Si se van al depa se le va a hacer raro, no le juegues.

Alfred por fin se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, tomó la mano del otro joven entre las suyas y la besó.

—¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver wero? —preguntó acariciándole detrás de la oreja correspondiéndole el mimo.

—3 meses —respondió con fastidio.

—Ya… ¿Has visto mi camisa?

—En el sillón junto a la tv.

Pedro se fue en dirección al sillón y comenzó a alisar su camisa con la mano antes de ponérsela.

_3 largos meses_ pensó Alfred mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

—Déjame tu camisa, llévate una de las mías.

El joven solo alzó los hombros y le obedeció. Abrió el clóset y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse.

—Uy no, ninguna de estas parece mía, yo no uso de marca.

—Di que es réplica. “Pirata”.

—Mi hermana ya no me cree nada —dijo en voz baja. Sin embargo, tomó una camisa a cuadros, algo muy de su estilo, y con el logo del pecho lo bastante pequeño para esconderse con el patrón de la tela.

El estadounidense pudo contestarle, pero hablar de Itzel era terreno pantanoso. Su hermano la quiere mucho, así que prefirió evitar una discusión por su causa y la de una camisa. Se levantó de la cama y se puso un albornoz gris oxford.

Pedro terminó de abotonarse la prenda y tuvo que arremangarla un poco para ajustarla a sus brazos. Por fortuna la ropa no le quedaba tan grande, pues “gordo” era ya sólo un apodo de cariño, Alfred estaba en buena forma, tenía que estarlo para dar esa imagen de hombre “sano y exitoso”. Un gordito risueño era lo ideal si querías ir por una cerveza y contar chistes, no para cerrar negocios, ofrecerle proyectos y entregarle a tu hija, todo mientras juegas al golf con el _papi suegro_ de turno y te presume como “un partido ideal”. Un sencillo disfraz.

— _Esto_ va a ser más difícil una vez te hayas casado —agregó Pedro sonriéndole de esa forma tan suya, así, con la comisura de la boca ligeramente torcida.

—…

—¿Me invitarás a tu boda?

—Sí.

Por supuesto que sí, no será su _best man_ por obvias razones. Le asignará una mesa lejos de la de los novios también. Sin embargo, Alfred ya contrató un sastre, italiano. Le encargará un traje blanco a medida para el mexicano, y el día de la boda se escaparán de la estúpida recepción, lo llevará a la iglesia y le follará ahí. Ese será su regalo de bodas perfecto.

_De mí para mí,_ pensó y una sonrisa boba cruzó su rostro.

—Perfecto, brindaré por la mujer que te puso en tu lugar —dijo el moreno riendo mientras iba a buscar su pantalón.

Y el estadounidense lo sintió como un golpe directo en la boca de su estómago.

_Amelia…la maldita Amelia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada, aquí el inicio de mi primer fic. ¡Hurray!  
> Por azares del destino (cuarentena) y como me siento toda Rapunzel atrapada en casa, he decidido pasar de lectora anónima a escribir algo (mis respetos escritores, que complicado pero divertido es esto :> ) y vengo a compartirlo, por si un día alguna alma perdida se lo encuentra o por si dentro de 5 años yo lo lea y diga "Ay Liza, que oso".  
> Me falta mucho por aprender, pero que emoción mi nuevo hobby ❤


End file.
